WXZH-DT
WXZH-DT, virtual channel 31,(UHF digital channel 20), is a CW-affiliated television station licensed to Burbank, California, United States. The station is owned by Tribune Broadcasting, a subsidary of Tribune Media, as part of a duopoly with WWAY-TV/DT The 155tv. (channel 25). The two stations share studio facilities located on Olive Avenue in Burbank; WXZH's transmitter is located on Olive Avenue. History The station is first signed on the air on July 15 1956 as WMTX-TV, operating as an independent station. It was originally operated from studio facilities located in Studio City, California. However on May 18, 1964, WMTX abandoned Cake De Rain affiliate and largely began to launch as the branding "Channel 31" or Star 31. On March 4, 1995, Tribune Broadcasting announced The WB will be launched on TV as WXZH WB31 and launched it on March 4, 1995 of that year under the previous callsign, WMTX-TV, formatted as an 24-hour WB-affiliated television station to complete directly with The 155tv. # CakeDieRain Special Orange.png|Cake De Rain affiliate - 1956-1964 The Purple Atheist Symbol.png|Star 31 affiliate, 1964-1981 Download.png|FOX affiliate, 1981-1995 Screenshot_20180209-205153.png|WXZH-TV The 100tv The CW, also known as The 100cw, logo from Late 2010 to Early 2013 On September 19, 2006, Tribune Media announced that they dissolve UPN and The WB, and move some of their programming to a newly network called the The CW. WXZH, as a WB station, was tapped to become the market's affiliate of the new network through an 11-station affiliation deal, and became a charter affiliate of the CW on September 19, 2006. The CW on September 19, 2006. The station changed its on-air branding from "The WB31" to "WXZH CW31" one month before The CW's September 19 launch to reflect this. As the Burbank affiliate of The CW, WXZH-TV airs the Saturday morning educational block "One Magnificent Morning" lineup on a six-hour delay, from 9:00am to 4:00pm due to the Saturday edition of The CW31 Morning News. This changed on October 7, 2017, when the OMM block began airing locally from 9:00am to 4:00pm, this time on a three-hour delay basis. Before it was named "WXZH CW31", it was before named "The 100tv The CW" from late 2010 to Early 2013. The 100cw de-emphasizes the amount of newscasts to help illustrate the story. The 100cw News was aired at 9:00pm for a whole hour. The 100cw aired NewsFix at 5pm at Early 2011, also The 9:00pm Nightly news previously. on previous saturdays, The 100cw aired Vortexx The CW, a cartoon programming made for kids and children. Vortexx The CW was previously aired on The 100cw from 2011 to 2015. and it was changed to "One Magnificent Morning" on WXZH CW31. Vortexx The CW also had some english animation programming such as "Sonic X" and any other children programming. Newscasts WXZH-TV presently broadcasts full hour of locally produced newscasts each week (with six and a half hours on weekdays and half hours on weekends, the station does not broadcast local full hour newscasts on the weekend evenings. WXZH is also the one that produce a saturday educational program on weekend mornings, alongside KDAF/Dallas and KIAH/Houston. The station's morning newscast CW31 Morning News (which debuted in 2005 as the WB31 Morning News), consistenly ranked as the Burbank area's second highest rated morning news program. On June 12, 2013, WXZH-TV debuted a full hour morning newscast EyeOpener, produced by Lee Abrams, becoming the fourth station's traditional morning newscast in over a decade since the 2008 cancellation of its earlier primetime newscast; unlike most CW affiliates, the program broadcasts in the traditonal morning and evening news timeslot, due to The 155tv's hour-long newscast at 10pm. On March 15, 2015, WXZH added a full hour weeknight newscast at 5:00pm and 10pm. (also produced by The 155tv). WXZH also became the third affliliate broadcast to launch NewsFix on March 2015. WXZH names NewsFix as "NewsFix Exclusive" on the weekend evenings. On January 20, 2017, EyeOpener on CW31 was changed to morning dose. On CW31 on weekday mornings. Programming Syndicated programs such as Judge Mathis, Stargate SG-1, The Goldbergs, DailyMailTV, and among others, even some of the sci-fi shows. See Also UPN and WB to combine, Forming New TV network, "The New York Times, January 24, 2006.